Zombie Apocalypse: Victorious
by K762
Summary: When scientific research goes wrong and people start turning into monsters, what will happen to the Victorious gang!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jade!" Cat calls down the corridor, skipping up and pouncing on her best friend.

"Hey Cat" Jade smiles and gently pushed Cat off her, Jade watched as Tori came round the corner and joined the two girls "Tori" Jade glared.

"Hi Jade" Tori glared back "I heard Cat is coming to your's tonight, Can I come?"

"I'd rather make out with Robbie than have a sleepover with you" Jade snarled

"That can be arranged" they heard rex's voice say from behind them, Robbie approached them with a grin on his face

"Were you...listening to us? Your such a creep" Jade groaned

"Please let me stay" Tori gave a puppy dog face which worked on almost everyone.

"No. Anyway, we are staying in Beck's now so there's no room for you" Jade started to walk away but Tori grabbed her arm

"There's loads of room in the RV! Please jade, pleasseeeee!"

"If i say yes, will you stop being such an annoying fuck?" Jade scowled and Tori nodded, a grin on her face "Fine, be there for 6" Jade walked off and Cat cheered and hugged Tori

"Tonight will be so fun!" Cat smiled "See you there!"

-4 hours later-

"Hey babe" Beck grinned, opening the RV door for Jade, kissing her as she walked in "Hey munchkin!" He smiled at Cat and gave her a quick hug, before joining Jade on the sofa. Cat lay down between them, opening up her magazine she had bought before school, resting her head on Jade's lap and her legs on Beck's lap.

"How come you weren't at school?" Jade asked Beck, reaching over and running her hand through his hair.

"Mom and Dad had another argument, and Darcy was upset, so I looked after her and Matilda for the day" Darcy was his 4 year old sister and Matilda was his 2 year old sister and they both got extremely upset whenever their parents fought, Beck, of course had gotten used to it by now, it seemed to be almost every day they would fight.

"That sucks, where are they now?" Jade asked, she knew exactly what it felt like to be going through parents fighting, since her parents had done the same until they got the divorce.

"Dad took them out for ice cream, as if that would make up for what he's done" Beck sighed and Jade leant over, making their lips meet.

"Gross" Cat giggled, looking up at them "So who's coming tonight?!"

"I thought it was just us three tonight?" Beck frowned

"Whoops" Cat laughed

"Cat invited the whole group, even Trina, so we've got 7 people here tonight, including us"

"I thought it was just going to be us three so I hardly got any food in, wanna go shopping? I need a lot of food for in here anyway" Beck asked and they all shot up, and went to the nearest grocery store. Jade and Beck put in the necessary food, whereas Cat went around and put random stuff into the shopping cart. By the time they were finished they took the full shopping cart up to the counter and it almost came to over 400 dollars.

"Jesus christ Beck, we'll go put some stuff back" Jade picked up a few items, about to walk away with them

"No, don't bother, it's on dad anyway" Beck held up his Dad's credit card and swiped it through the machine

"Yay!" Cat cheered, and they all held at least seven bags each, walking back to Beck's truck. "With all this food we wouldn't go hungry ever ever!"

They all drove home and put their new load of food into Beck's freezer, and although his freezer was big it wasn't big enough for all the food they got, so they had to put alot of it around the shelves and on the counters.

"Cat did you buy ten tins of sliced apricot?!" Jade shouted, and at once, they all burst into laughter at their naive friend.

"I like apricot!" Cat protested "I also bought a new rabbit teddy for myself" she giggled, pulling out a pink bunny rabbit from one of the bags and cuddling it to her chest.

"Let's never take Cat shopping with us again" Beck laughed and ruffled his hand on Cat's head.

-1 hour later-

The three sat on the couch and watched a movie until they heard a knock on the door. Beck got up and opened it to find Tori, Trina and Andre standing at the door. Trina stormed in, dragging a large suite case behind her.

"How long do you plan to stay for exactly?" Beck raised his eye brow

"However long you want me to stay" Trina flirted, running her hand down Beck's chest. Jade gave her an evil glare and watched as Tori and Andre came in, they both had a reasonable sized bag, like a normal person.

"Robbie's car has just pulled up, I'll let him in" Cat giggled and ran up opening the door, Robbie came in with Rex in one hand and his guitar in the other, with a large backpack on his back. "Hi Robbie!" Cat smiled.

"Howdy!" Robbie grinned back, sitting with Cat on the corner sofa. "I'm starved, what food ya got in?"

"We're having pizza tonight, we got two large meat feast pizza's for all of us, is that cool?" Jade asked and a mixture of 'mmms' and 'yeah!' came from the group

"I'm a vegan" Trina said and everyone rolled their eyes "But I've brought my own food so you can all eat your innocent baby animal meat"

"That's disgusting" Robbie grimaced

"You're disgusting" Trina shot back

"Who's cooking?!" Andre clapped his hands together, looking around the group

"Tori burns water, I'm certainly not slaving away over the cooker for you lot, Beck only cooks for me, Cat will burn herself, We can't trust Trina with our food, Robbie doesn't know how to cook, so Andre, that leaves you" Jade smirked and everyone agreed

"I do not burn water" Tori pouted and Andre went into the freezer and pulled out the two pizza's.

"Why is there like twenty pizza's and random chizz in here?" Andre frowned, pulling out three bags of ice pops.

"Cat decided to have a crazy spending trip with my credit card" Beck laughed

"Your dad's credit card!" Cat stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head.

"Put the TV on!" Tori smiled and sat next to Jade on the sofa. Unknown to most of the group, Tori had a deep crush on her mean friend, she had since she met her and only Cat knew about it. She could never tell Jade, of course and therefore settled with the constant flirting that took place with Andre and most boys that she came in contact with.

They all sat together on the sofa and watched the TV while they waited for Andre to make pizza.

"Did you notice my new adjustment to my home?" Beck asked everyone and then got up, opening the door they all thought was a closet to reveal a reasonbly sized bathroom, with a bath-shower, a sink and a toilet. "Ta-daaaa!" Beck grinned and everyone cheered

"That's awesome!" Tori smiled and they all got up and took a look around it, oo-ing and aa-ing at almost everything, from the shower curtain to the toilet roll.

"Dinner is served!" Andre shouted and they all sat back down on the sofa, grabbing themselves a plate each. Cat grabbed her plate and it fell out of her hands, smashing on the floor, when she attempted to pick it up, she cut her finger and it started to bleed. She looked up at Beck, with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, I smashed your plate" She whimpered, holding out her finger.

"Don't worry about it, look, we'll clean it up" Jade got up and cleaned up the plate while Robbie grabbed Cat and took a look at her finger

"Wait a second" He smiled and reached into his backpack, pulling out a large first aid kit, grabbing a band-aid from it and wrapping it around Cat's finger.

"You carry a first aid kit around with you?" Trina laughed at him

"Yes, always" He smiled down at Cat and brought her finger to his lips, kissing it. "There we go, all better"

"Thanks Robbie" She giggled "Now lets eat!"

* * *

HMMMMM, what do you think?! please comment/favorite!

Question of the chapter: What should the ships be?! It's completely up to youuuu! Give me your suggestions! Will it be Jori? Or maybe Cabbie? UPTO YOU! X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all sat on the sofa, once the pizza had been eaten. Beck and Jade sat on the end, next to Cat and Robbie and on the other sofa was Trina, Tori and Andre. Beck had a collection of horror movie, and they planned to watch most of them tonight. As they were half way through their second movie, Robbie did the whole yawn and move the hand thing, wrapping his arm around Cat. As he did, Jade looked up at him, glaring her evil eyes at him "Move your hand away" She mouthed and he quickly took his hand back to his lap, making Cat look up at him in confusion. Jade and Beck had always been very protective over Cat, and felt like Robbie just wasn't the right boy for her, no matter how hard he tried.

"What time is it?" Trina asked

"Just gone half 11, why?" Beck told her and she ran into the closest, pulling out her suite-case and dragging it to the center of the RV, she opened it and pulled out her face cream, covering her face with a green liquid. "Your so weird"

"I may be weird, but my face is gorgeous!" Trina grinned and sat back down, being careful not to drip any of her face mask.

Hours went by and by the time the fifth horror movie was being played, most of them were asleep, apart from Beck, who had a sleeping Jade in his lap, and Robbie, who was too scared from the movie to fall asleep.

"Beck? Are you awake?" Robbie asked, looking at the sleeping bodies next to him

"Yeah, what's up?" Beck replied

"Why doesn't Jade like me?"

"She doesn't like many people" Beck shrugged

"Yeah but...she won't even let me touch Cat! I really, really like Cat, and no matter what I do, Jade just doesn't want me near her!"

"She's super protective over Cat, and if Cat ever got hurt, Jade would hate herself, so, you know, if you ever hurt Cat, you've got me and Jade to deal with" Beck laughed

"Jeez, poor Cat"

"Cat needs it, her parent's are pretty shitty and they don't give a shit what happens to her, that's why she stays at mine and Jade's so much, she hates going home"

"But...she's never mentioned anything"

"Of course she hasn't, she stays the happy, smiley girl through everything, its her way of dealing with stuff I guess, but don't mention anything okay?" Beck whispered as Cat began to stir in her sleep

"I...I wont" Robbie slid down in his seat "Night Beck"

-In the morning-

"Wakey Wakey!" Cat was the first thing anyone heard before they woke up, Cat was holding coffee for everyone they had made in Beck's coffee machine

"You made coffee?" Beck chuckled sleepily, rubbing his eyes

"Cat's idea...not mine" Jade rolled her eyes, sipping her black coffee

"How long has all the noise from outside going on?" Trina asked, holding her head

"We heard it this morning, but I was too scared to look outside!" Cat squeaked and as Andre went to pull open the curtain, a loud banging came from the door

Cat bounced over and swung the door open, a scream flung from her lungs and she shut the door quickly. Standing by the door, her small figure shook, her finger pointing to the door.

"Cat? What is it?" Tori asked, going up to Cat and wrapping her arm around her "Cat?" Tori went to open the door but Cat immediately stopped her.

"Don't...go out there" Cat choked. Around the caravan, the group opened each of the curtains, all of them gasping in terror as the horror of what was outside was revealed.

The whole street was scattered with panic, Cars zoomed past the streets, people screamed and cries were heard from all around.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Trina shouted, watching as people trampled over each other, trying to run away from something the group couldn't see. "We need to get out of here, people are running away!"

"Turn the TV on" Jade ordered and Robbie switched on the news, shakily holding the remote.

'Over night in Hollywood a disease has broken out, caused by the recent test of a drug that has been used to cure cancer, over the past week it has been tested on monkeys and when one of them escaped due to a sudden lift of strength and power, it turned into a ravenous monster, biting as many people in sight. Once these people are bit they become powerful and dangerous. We encourage you to stay inside and keep safe, help is on the way'

Robbie left the TV on and everyone sat in silence, staring at the images of the people who had been bitten. They were all too familiar with the image of zombies but did they think it would ever happen to them? No way.

"Beck, your sisters!" Jade cried out, and Beck jumped towards the door, pulling Tori and Cat out of the way

"Girls, get all the way back, Andre, Robbie, I need to get into the house and get my family, if I run out, you need to kick, whatever's out there away and I'll run, as soon as you see me coming back, open the door and try and get us in safe, okay?" Beck spat at everyone, pacing up and down "OKAY?"

"Okay...You got a bat or anything in here?" Andre asked, searching through the RV.

"I got this" Trina said, pulling out a baseball bat from down the side of Beck's bed, Beck grabbed it, and took a deep breath, opening the door.

As the fresh air came into the RV, the sound of screaming also entered, Beck took a step out and the RV door was closed immediately behind him, the zombie outside must have left. He ran into the house, grabbing the spare key from the flower pot and shoving it in the door, slamming it once he'd entered. Once he went in, he looked in the kitchen and found Matilda and Darcy sat on the seats, watching cartoons.

"Where's mom and dad?" He asked, picking them both up and running them upstairs

"Mommy was taking Daddy to work so I was looking after Darcy!" Matilda smiled, and Beck's heart dropped. The traffic out there was insane, no way they would be getting home any time soon. Beck grabbed three large backpacks and shoved as much of his sisters items in as he could, the essentials for looking after them. He then went downstairs and grabbed a large Duffel bag, shoving knives from the kitchen and his dad's gun inside, along with bullets. There was room left in the bag so he put food into it, shoving it full of bottles of water and tins of food.

"We need to wait for them in my RV okay?" Beck struggled carrying all of the baggage but quickly managed to get himself into the RV, locking the door behind him.

He dropped the girls and they shyly giggled, running up to Jade "Hi Jadey!" They smiled and wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey girls!" Jade tried to smile for them, picking them both up in her arms and hugging them tightly. Beck shoved the bags into his closet and then sat down on the sofa, joining the group.

"What now?" Robbie asked, looking up at the TV, clips from around holly wood boomed on screen, people dying in the most gruesome ways possible.

"We just need to stay in the RV for a while" Beck put his head in his hands "Mom and Dad will be back soon, then we can drive somewhere safe-"

Beck was interrupted by the RV, roughly being shook around, the group opened the curtains to be met with about ten monsters, all of their eyes red, and wide, their skin was incredibly pale and there body full with scars and cuts, they were all pushing the RV, desperate for it to open.

* * *

AH, I'm not too sure about that but wasn't sure how to introduce the zombiessss! Hope you all liked it! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Question of the chapter: If you were in a zombie apocolapyse, what Victorious member would you like as your alley?


	3. Chapter 3

Hope your liking the story! Comment to let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

"We need to get out of here!" Andre paced the RV, until Tori pulled him to sit down.

"We _need_ to stay calm!" Tori cried "Beck, we need to drive somewhere safe, we can't stay here"

"No. We're waiting for my parents!" Beck shouted, and Jade covered the ears of his little sisters

"I don't give a shit about your parents, if we stay here were all going to be turned into one of them!" Andre pointed outside to the monsters that were still banging on the RV, desperately trying to get in.

"We are waiting for my parents!" Beck spat, sitting down on the sofa

"Beck...we have to go" Jade said softly and Beck looked at her, his eyes were filled with desperation.

"O...Okay" He sighed, putting his head in his hands

"Andre, Robbie get on either side of the RV, open the windows and push them away so Beck can get in his car and drive us somewhere safe!" Jade grabbed a baseball bat and then went into her own bag and pulled out a long pair of scissors. "Use these to push them off, okay?" Andre and Robbie hesitantly took the weapons off Jade and stood by each window, waiting for Beck to be ready.

"Wait, Beck!" Robbie gasped and took a walkie-talkie out of his bag "Take one of these and talk to us on it"

"I'd ask you why you have that shit in your bag but I don't have time right now" Trina rolled her eyes and Beck took the walkie-talkie, shoving it in his pocket

Beck grabbed his Car keys off the side and then went to each of his sisters and kissed their heads, before kissing Jade and then, he ran to the front door and barged through, as he did, Trina shut the door behind him and Andre and Robbie batted the infected away from him through the window. Beck opened his car door and jumped inside, shoving the keys inside before backing out of his drive and driving, crazily down the street.

The streets were littered with abandoned cars and dead bodies, Beck carefully swerved through them, the RV following his car. In the RV, they all sat on the sofa, their faces pale and each of them were shaking, the visions of the infected running through their mind. Cat looked over to Beck's little sisters who both had tears running down their faces, they were confused, horribly confused. Cat stood up and pulled two teddies from her bag, handing them both of them and they looked up at Cat, little smiles forming on their faces as they started to play with the teddies.

"Thank you, Cat" Jade said and Cat curled up to Jade, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm scared Jade" Cat sniffed, her head on Jade's shoulder

"It will be fine Cat, I promise, we're safe in here and Beck will take us to somewhere safe" Jade smiled, putting her own head on top of Cat's

After an hour of driving, The walkie-talkie buzzed up, and Beck voice came through "My uncle has a farm a little while from here, that's where were going okay? Are you all okay?"

"Perfect, yeah we're...um...okay" Tori muttered "Yanno, under the circumstances"

"Make sure the girls don't look out of the window okay? I can't have them seeing what's out here"

"We've _shut_ the curtains, none of us want to see what's out there" Andre sighed, and the line went off.

"I'm hungry Jade" Darcy sighed, holding her stomach "I didn't get to finish my cereal"

"Okay Darcy, we've got lots of food in here, just take your pick" Jade tried to brighten herself up, for the little girls sake and picked up Darcy, letting her choose what cereal she wanted. Cat had got three types of cereal yesterday, all bright and full of sugars. By the time Darcy and Matilda had ate the cereal, they were resting on Cat's lap, playing with their teddies.

"Jade, what are we going to do? Our families are all back there, how are we going to get in touch with them, how do we know their not dead?! I've tried calling them about a hundred times but the lines always filled!" Tori cried, tears falling down her face as she held herself close to Trina.

"I...I don't know Tori, I'm sure it will all be fine. Once we get to Beck's farm house, we can stay there until the government get rid of all the infected, Your dad's a cop, I'm sure he's got your mom safe" Jade explained and grabbed Tori's hand "It'll be okay"

-2 hours later-

The RV stopped and the walkie-talkie buzzed "Okay, it's all safe around here, no infected, i'll come get you" Beck opened the door "Welcome to the farm house"

They all shielded their eyes from the sun as they had been in the dark RV for almost four hours, Cat carried Darcy and Matilda on either arm and the others carefully looked around, searching for any sign of the infected. Beck went into the bag with his dads weapons in and grabbed a gun, holding it out in front of him and he tried the door to the house, it swung open immediately, the house was eerily quiet. "Uncle Joey?" Beck called, echoing through the large house with no reply.

"Do you think the electricity works?" Trina asked, switching on a light switch

"Trina! Turn it off, _now" _everyone shouted and she quickly flicked the switch back

"You'll attract attention, idiot!" Jade pushed past her into the kitchen "We should collect all the tins in case we have to leave, put them in the RV, we don't know how long we'll be staying here, and it would be safer to keep all the food in the RV and-" Jade was interrupted by a high pitched scream, as everyone turned around Trina was in the arms of an infected, blood dripping down her body.

"My uncle" Beck gasped, watching as his dead uncle ripped a whole through Trina's body.

* * *

Ooouuccchhhh, poor trina!

Question of the chapter: Who do you think the leader of the group is?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trina fell to the floor as the infected behind her snarled, looking at the group, blood dripping from its mouth, Cat covered the eyes of the Matilda and Darcy, turning them away from the sight.

"Trina" Tori mumbled, her mouth wide open as she stared at the dead body of her sister

"Everyone get upstairs" Beck said, slowly and quietly "Now." Without much hesitation, Jade grabbed a distraught Tori and Cat held tight to the little girls and they all ran upstairs, causing the infected to charge at Robbie, Andre and Beck. Beck aimed at the head of his now infected Uncle, holding his gun shakily he fired a shot and his uncles head splattered on the wall behind him. Trina's body began to stir on the floor, and she sat up, looking over at Beck, she hadn't changed yet. Beck looked at the clock on the wall: 12:15.

"Trina?" Beck kept his distance as Trina began to scream

"I got...bit! I got bit, Tori, Tori, I want my sister!" Trina pulled herself away from the body of the infected and wrapped her arms around her knees, Tori ran down the stairs, running up to Trina and hugged her tightly

"Keep away Tori, I don't know when she'll turn, keep away" Beck said sternly and Tori let go of Trina, bending down beside her

"I love you Trina" Tori cried and watched as Trina's eyes twitched, becoming a deep red color

"I feel sick, Tori, please help me" Trina sobbed, she whole body shaking as she tried to reach out to Tori

"I'm sorry Trina, I'm sorry" Tori said before being dragged backwards by Andre and Robbie who had come downstairs, they pulled her upstairs, as Trina's body twisted and turned. Beck looked up at the clock 12:20. It takes five minutes for them to turn.

"I'm sorry Trina" Beck sighed before standing over her and aiming the gun, looking away before he fired the bullet into her head.

"Don't come down here" Beck instructed and then almost collapsed to the floor, holding onto his head. The clothes he was wearing were splattered with blood and he felt like more of a monster than the ones that were infected. After ten minutes of silence he went into the back yard, pulling out a shovel and digging two large holes, throwing Trina and His uncle in them. As he was walking back inside, he heard a scream from upstairs, as he sped to his uncles bedroom he was greeted by an infected hurtling towards him. His auntie, who's soft eyes had become wide and blood shot, and who's long flowing brown hair had turned white and shedding from her head. Beck grabbed the gun from his pocket and pointed it towards his Aunt, shooting quickly. As the house fell silent, with only Tori's sobs to be heard around the rooms, Beck grabbed his Aunt and pulled her over his shoulder, going into the garden and burying her next to his uncle and then filled up the make shift graves with dirt.

Upstairs, Cat sat in the bathroom, covering the ears of the two little girls that sat beside her, she had locked the door so the girls couldn't get out and see the horrors of what was outside. They heard a knock at the door and Robbie entered, approaching the three girls and he put his arm around Cat.

"Are you okay, Cat? I know you must want to see your parents" Robbie said softly, running his hand through Cat's hair

"No...Not really. I'm sure there not looking for me anyway" Cat smiled weakly

"I'm sure they are, they love you Cat"

"No. They don't, but it's okay, I've got all of you to keep me safe"

"You sure have! Did you see when I fought off those zombies? Pretty tough, huh?" Robbie chuckled

"You were" Cat giggled, poking at Robbie's chest "I hope this is over soon"

"It will be, you heard Jade, the government will kill them off soon, but for now we have to stay safe" Robbie stood up and leant down to Matilda and Darcy tickling their stomachs making them giggle and roll around on the floor "I need to go check Beck is okay, i'll be back soon"

Jade and Tori sat in the bedroom, as Andre and Robbie made food for the hungry group. Tori sat back on the bed, her whole body rolled up in a ball.

"Tori..." Jade sighed, pulling herself onto the bed and Tori lay her head on Jade's lap "Things will be okay Tori, I promise"

-1 hour later-

Tori and Jade fell asleep, their bodies curled into each other and were only woken up when Robbie came into the room

"Hot" A familiar voice called out, when they looked up Robbie was holding Rex.

"I thought i'd bring him to cheer up Matilda and Darcy" Robbie smiled "How are you feeling Tori?"

"I feel sick" Tori muttered, shakily standing up and running into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet, Jade quickly followed behind, holding back her hair.

Robbie left the room and went to see Beck and Andre who were in the kitchen, the soup had been made but none of them were hungry, the only ones that wanted to eat were Matilda and Darcy so they ate the whole tin of soup between them. Beck was still very pale and could not get over the constant images of the infected he had to fight.

"Look man, you can't feel guilty about the infected, you did what you had to do" Andre patted Beck's back, unknowing what else he could say

"I know, it's fine, I did what I had to do" Beck nodded and as he stood up, he stopped in his tracks, as the front door bell rang.

* * *

WHO IS AT THE DOOR?!

Question of the chapter: What do you think about Matilda and Darcy? Cute touch or annoying?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All of the group sat up, and ran to the top of the stairs, watching over the railings as Andre went towards the door pulling it open slightly, peering to the outside "Who's there?!" Jade shouted from the stairs.

"There's...A girl, about our age, and she's got a baby with her! I gotta let her in!" Andre pleaded, and the group gathered around the door, opening it wider. A tanned girl, with long blonde hair stood in front of the door, her face had blood splattered all over.

"How do we know your not infected?!" Tori asked and the girl wildly shook her head

"I'm not...I swear, you can check me!" The girl cried, the baby in her arms was crying loudly "I need somewhere to stay, please"

"Look, it takes five minutes for someone who has bitten to turn, so we just need to wait five minutes" Beck noted, so they all waited, five silent minutes, waiting for the girl to change, but no signs were shown so they quickly got her in, wrapping a blanket around her shivering body.

"What's your name?" Jade asked, eyeing the very beautiful girl up suspiciously

"Jessica...my baby is called Louise" She smiled, relieved to be safe.

"How old are you?" Jade quizzed again

"17"

"And you have a baby?" Jade spat

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Jessica spat back, and Jade angrily walked towards the girl, but was quickly held back by Tori

"Do you have food we can give the baby? I think she's hungry" Cat interrupted, softly pulling the baby away from her

"Yes, in this bag" Jessica grabbed the bag and handed Cat powdered milk "Just put hot water in it, you mind if i go wash up?"

"Of course not, take your time" Beck smiled "I'll show you where everything is"

Jade watched as Beck took Jessica upstairs, she couldn't help but hate Jessica, from the moment she stepped in.

"So where are you coming from?" Beck asked the girl, dunking a towel into water and dabbing at the blood on Jessica's face

"About five miles from here, I ran all the way, I used to work here for Mr. Duncan" Jessica replied, flinching as he ran over a scar on her forehead

"That was my uncle, I thought he would still be alive but-" Beck stopped himself "Well, you can probably guess"

"Right. Who's that girl downstairs then? I don't think she likes me much"

"That's Jade, she's harmless, but she's just shook up from the whole thing that's going on. You're a lovely girl, she'll warm up to you soon"

"Thanks" Jessica giggled and then stood up, starting to undress "See you later"

Beck left the room and went back downstairs, joining an annoyed Jade on the sofa. They all surrounded the radio, as Robbie flicked through the channels, trying to find one that wasn't scrambled, Tori came into the room taking a seat by Jade, but then being thrown off onto the floor.

"Don't sit next to me" Jade shot and Tori retreated to Andre's sofa, upset by the sudden change of heart from Jade. They all began to talk, discussing the idea of how crazy all of this was, and how crazy the rest of their lives were going to be.

"-And the shelters will be built shortly, please stay safe and get to a shelter as soon as possible. A list of all the shelters will be read now-" The radio buzzed, reading the local shelters, there was at least fifteen around their area

"There nearest one about ten miles from here, we could easily drive through and get to safety, come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we'll be there!" Robbie said, jumping up "Grab some stuff for the RV, they'll be looking for supplies like food and stuff and we can give it to them!"

At once the gang ran through the house, putting all the supplies that were necessary into the bag from Beck's RV. Beck's uncle had a hand gun on the wall, so Andre took that, putting it in his pocket, in case the trip got dangerous. Cat, who was still feeding Louise a bottle, got the children into the RV, She put the job upon herself to take care of the children of the group, that's what Cat was best at. The rest got into the RV, sitting on the sofa, opening up a tin of apricots that Cat had bought before this all happened. Beck, got into the Car and spoke through the walkie-talkie "Okay, I'll let you know when we are nearly there" And their journey began.

An hour later, the RV still rolled along the roads, and most of the group had fell asleep. As Beck came onto the main road, the sigh that he was met with was one he had never seen before. The road was not black anymore, but yet red with blood and bodies. The building's on either side of the road were smashed and torn apart, sounds of gun shots and screams still haunted the background. As they tumbled along the empty streets, a figure appeared in the distance, Beck hesitated to stop, and carried on, if it was an infected Beck could swerve around them, if they were alive, he could check them out closer. When Beck drove to the stranger, they were screaming, in agony, but they weren't infected. Beck wound down the window and stopped and the man ran up to the window, he was about 50 and he had blood all over his body.

"They're coming" He repeated, reaching up to the window "They're coming, you have to turn around" The man shook the car, as if he was trying to turn it around himself "Listen to me. Do not go to the government shelters" Beck sat in silence, almost unable to reply to the man "They're psychotic, do not trust them, they killed my children and split me and my wife up. They're killing as many people off as they can, if you have anyone you care about with you, Leave **now" **As the said his last words, a gun shot was fired and the man was shot down, a group of men in black uniforms came over the hill and started shooting at Beck's car and RV.

* * *

So...The government are not to be trusted! What will they do now?!

Question of the chapter: What do you think of Jessica?


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for your comments, I appreciate them soooo much!

Chapter 6

Jade's P.O.V

When the RV stopped, I was the first to open the curtains and take a look out, we could all hear the screaming of a man and we hoped to god that Beck wasn't in any trouble, and it wasn't until we heard the gun shots and the RV took a sharp turn the other way, did we really know something was wrong. I scrambled to the walkie-talkie and pushed down the button "Beck?! Beck what the fucks going on?" I shouted, as the others opened the curtains wide and watched as bullets shot past.

"I can't...explain...the government...we need to get away" Beck's voice was heavy and the signal of the walkie talkie was fading

"Piece of shit!" I shouted, throwing the walkie talkie to the other side of the RV. Cat opened the door to the bathroom and got Matilda, Darcy and Louise into it, putting them in the tub and closing the shower curtain around the four of them "Cat, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"The kids are scared, and this is the safest place to be" Cat sputtered, holding the three children close to her. Out of everyone in this whole RV, Cat is the one I felt the most sorry for. Her parents didn't even try to look for her, and she's so scared out of her mind she's hiding in a bathtub. I ran and bent down to the tub, grabbing hold of Cat's hand.

"Cat, you have to be strong okay? I know you can do it" I weakly smiled and then stood up, closing the bathroom door behind me. Andre and Robbie were stood on either sides of the RV, pointing their guns through the window, ready to shoot if anyone came near. The RV was going so fast that we all had to hold onto something to stop us from flying back. "Anymore guns?" I inquired and they shook their heads

"Just try and see if you can get in contact with Beck!" Robbie shouted, throwing me the walkie talkie with his spare hand. I pushed the button and tried to speak into the microphone, again and again but Beck didn't reply. I looked out the window and we were going so fast I could hardly see the buildings outside. The bullets had stopped, perhaps the people who were chasing us had stopped.

"Beck? Where are we going? What's going on?!" Jessica grabbed the walkie-talkie off me

"We're going back to the farm house, I'll explain when we get there" Beck quickly replied and Robbie and Andre lowered their guns, taking a seat back on the sofa, both of them panting. After a while, when we had slowed down, Cat and the children came out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Cat" Jessica smiled, taking her baby off her, rocking her until she fell asleep. Matilda and Darcy came and sat by me, resting their small heads on my shoulders. It wasn't until after the RV stopped, that I even realized that Tori was in the corner of the room, rolled into a ball, silently crying. When the rest left to go talk to Beck, I softly walked up to her, as if I was walking up to a bomb that could go off at any time, and reached out, pushing her hair behind her ears so I could see her face

"Tori, were safe now" I smiled and she opened her eyes, looking up at me "Want me to help you inside?" She gave a weak nod and I held her arm as she stood up, holding her until we reached the house, and then laying her down on one of the sofa's. I could hear the others speaking in the other room, so I quickly left Tori and went in.

"What the fuck was that Beck?" I spat, they all had pale faces "What's going on?"

"A man...he said the government shelters are just killing off as many people as they can, they killed his children" Beck explained

"That's some nazi shit, man" Andre noted and everyone looked at him "The concentration camps, used to kill the weak before they even had a chance, maybe that's what they were doing...killing the weak?"

"So, we stay away from the government, right?" Cat piped in, she was sitting on the kitchen counter, curling her hair in her fingers

"Governments from all over the world will know what they're doing and come stop them before they can kill any more people, we'll probably get transported to England or something, as long as we stay safe and quiet" Robbie said

"I love England!" Cat exclaimed, but her pointless happiness was quickly ignored

"Right, so we stay here, we stay quiet and we keep _everyone_ out" I gave the rules and they all nodded in agreement

"We need to keep ourselves busy, or we'll get cabin fever" Beck was quickly to say and then grabbed a piece of paper from a note pad on the counter and a pen, writing down each of our names "Myself, Robbie, Jessica and Andre will stay on the third floor, if we go to the top there's a window that looks out to the whole of the farm and it's surroundings, we can see everything and we can see if anyone's near. Jade and Tori, you both stay on the second floor, i'm sure my uncle had a whole collection of guns, if we find them you can both have one, just in case. And that leaves, Cat, she can look after the kids, is that okay with you all?"

We all nodded in agreement, and I pretended to be bummed out to be spending my whole day with Tori.

"Me and Tori will cook too, we don't need six people on watch" I suggested and once they had all agreed, we retreated to the sofa's, falling asleep within a minute.

* * *

OKAY, so now everything has been sorted out, the shipping time can start, I'm still unsure about who to pair who with...Keep leaving your suggestions and I'll take a look!

Question of the Chapter: What are your thoughts on the roles given around the house? What would you make their roles be?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beck's P.O.V

-5 weeks later-

We both ran upstairs, racing each other to the top, pushing each other out the way. I pushed through the door, stepping to the top step.

"I win!" I cheered, taking the small coin of chocolate we had found in one of my uncles drawers and slowly taking the packaging off "I get to eat the chocolate, fair and square"

"Fine" Jessica sulked, her bottom lip popped out and her eye lashes fluttered

"No way...You're not doing that again, I worked very hard for this piece of chocolate" I laughed and with a swipe, she punched my arm, making the chocolate fall out of my hand and into hers

"Finders keepers" She grinned and then stuffed the whole chocolate into her mouth. I just stood there, mouth wide open.

"So, you forgot to tell me you were a ninja..." I chuckled and she raised her hands to the side, kicking the air as high as she could

"Oh really? I would have thought you knew that already" She teased and was about to say something else but Andre and Robbie came up the stairs, holding guns for all of us. We went into the basement a few nights ago and found a whole load of guns and bullets, were pretty stacked up.

"So, no other countries are coming to help us?" Andre asked Robbie

"Nope, they don't want to get involved, they're too scared we'll use nuclear force, so they don't want to take any risks, they've shut down all airports in the whole of the US, no one is getting in or out of this country" Robbie explained and all of us sighed

"What about this country? Are they still telling everyone to go to the shelters?" Jessica asked and we all circled Robbie, he mostly kept up with the news of what was going on

"Yep, the people who control the radio are from the government so they're not going to tell the truth. I also heard that there is a lot of other people like us, people that wont come to the shelters, they're calling us the run away groups, saying that we're going out and killing people and if were spotted to just shoot us on sight...we can't leave this place"

All of us gulped, we were a part of the 'run-aways' the one's who had been warned, we were the one's alive. Robbie sat in the middle on a desk, with a sheet of paper and his radio, jotting down any information he could hear, Andre patrolled the north and the east of the farm and me and Jessica looked over the south and the west, but mostly joked around and punched each other, seeing who could make the biggest bruise. From downstairs, I could hear Tori and Jade laughing, Tori had only started smiling a couple of days ago, when Jade slipped on some fruit juice, from there on Tori had been smiling frequently and everyone realized how much they missed her old self and who would think Jade was the one who brought it out of her!

Downstairs, he could hear another laughter, It was Cat's this time. She was really taking a shining to looking after the girls and gave them everything they needed, she had her own schedule to keep to and had set numerous games for the girls to play every day. We take turns to go down and play with them ourselves, helping Cat out and having a while with them. Overall, living in the house wasn't as hard as it could have been, we have a good system and we're making the most out of a bad situation, that's what Cat says we are doing anyway.

Caught up in my thoughts, It took by surprise when I felt a sharp jab to the side of my leg, I looked around and Jess had karate kicked my leg, I pulled it up and the mark was red and throbbing.

"Yes! That's got to be the biggest so far, if you don't get me back by tomorrow, I win and you have to...Do my shift, while I sit back and watch, fair?" She smirked

"Fine, but If I win, I get to sit back and watch?" I held out my hand and she shook it, winking at me as she did.

-8:00 pm-

"TEA'S UP" Jade shouted from downstairs and everyone ran as fast as they could, hurtling towards the dinner table, Cat had just put the girls down to sleep, so she was already at the table, napkin folded around her neck.

"What's the menu tonight?" Robbie smiled, taking a seat next to Cat.

"Tomato soup from last night...or tomato soup from two weeks ago?" Tori giggled, handing out small plates of tomato soup, luckily my uncle has a lot of canned goods in, and from the food that was stocked up in my RV, we had food to last for a while

"Soup from last night, it is!" Jade smirked, handing out the soup.

Once we had all ate, we retreated to our bedrooms, Me and Jade shared a bed, Cat and Andre and Robbie all sleep in the same room in different beds, Jessica sleeps in her own room with Louise, Darcy and Matilda share a room and Tori sleeps on her own, due to her frequent night terrors.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" I slid in the bed next to Jade, wrapping my arms around her

"It was fine" She sharply replied, moving my arms away, and sliding to the far end of the bed

"Jade? What the fuck?" I said, pulling her arm so she was facing me

"I'm tired Beck, I've actually been doing some work today while you play with your new girlfriend"

"Are you being serious?! Jessica, is my friend, a very good friend and I can talk to her all I like, please stop being such a jealous bitch!" I spat, and she sharply let go of my hand and left the room, running into someone else's room. I think I went too far...No, I definitely went too far. I lay, for about half an hour, just looking at the ceiling until I feel a body slide into the bed next to me, Jade's decide to come retreating back. I smirk as I turn around, only to see long blonde hair and deep blue eyes staring back at me, I lie still, unsure what's going on until she places her lips on mine. And I know I should stop...But I cant.

* * *

Sorry for all the Bade shippers, It's not happening:( Soorrrryyyyy!

Question of the chapter: So now Beck is out of the way, who do we want Jade to fall in love with?


	8. Chapter 8

Due to the very high request...BADE IS BACK, WOOOOOP!

Chapter 8

Beck's P.O.V

Her lips tasted like candy, and soft with chap stick, nothing like Jade's and I didn't realize how sweet a kiss could be. But it was too sweet, and too different and I found that I couldn't stop thinking of how Jade's lips felt. I pushed away immediately, and when I did, I heard a gasp from the doorway of the room, I sat up quickly and Jade was standing at the door, with a face of hurt and pain. Before I could get any words in, Jade ran away, locking herself in the bathroom. I quickly looked over at Jessica and she was smirking, looking up at me.

"Do you think this is funny?!" I shouted and then stood up, running over to the bathroom, knocking softly. "Jade...please...Let me explain"

"Get the fuck away from me Beck, I can't even stand to look at you" Jade cried from the other side of the door

"I kissed her once, but I stopped! She wasn't you, please Jade, please, I'm begging you, let me in" I pleaded and I heard the door unlock and As soon as she did, I wrapped her in my arms, and she cried into my chest. "No one will ever be as good as you, Jade. I couldn't find another one"

"But...you still kissed her Beck!" She pushed herself away from me, tears still rolling down her face

"I know, I am an idiot, but I would have stopped Jade, I had to stop" I grabbed her back again, bringing her forward into my chest and she slowly wrapped her arms around me again

"How do I know your not lying? How do I know you wouldn't have carried on if I didn't come in?"

"I...I don't know, but you have to trust me, I would never do anything like that to you...we need to stay together through his, please Jade" I bent down on my hands and knee's and raised my hands up "I'm on my hands and knee's, begging" I gave a smile and although she tried not too, she smiled back

"Get up, you look like a dick" She smiled, and I stood up, wiping away her tears.

"I love you Jade" I lifted her head up to meet mine and I kissed the familiar lips, I loved.

"Whatever" She smiled into the kiss, jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist, and deepening the kiss.

* * *

Question of the chapter: So, since Bade is here to stay, what other ships should I include?

Comments are appreciated greatly!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Cat's P.O.V

I have nightmare, a lot actually. Pictures of the infected flooded my mind and no matter how much I tried to escape them they rushed back to my thoughts quicker every time. In my nightmares, they are following me, asking me to help them, and I can't, no matter what I do, I can't help them. I wake up screaming a few times a night, but Robbie comes into the bedroom I stay in and gets me back to sleep, holding me and stroking my hair, he helps a lot.

"Shhh, go back to sleep" he soothed, half asleep, her fingers swirling patterns up and down my arm

"I'm trying" I whined, rolling over to face him, and he opened one of his eyes

"Well, you're not trying hard enough" he smirked, I looked over at the clock, it was 7 o'clock in the morning and it was just getting light outside, I had woken up at 3 last night and Robbie was already in my bed, as if he times when I'll wake.

"Robbie, we need to make break fast for everyone" I reminded him and he groaned, pulling his head under the covers "We have a duty"

"Yeah, yeah" he said and he squealed as I ripped them off him, pushing him out of the bed

"Cat!" She stood up, anger in his eyes, and then jumped on me, pinning me down onto the bed and then leant down, biting my arm. "I bit you, you're dead" he smugly smiled and then his face dropped as he realized the context. "Cat...I'm sorry...I didn't realize" he spluttered and tried to grab my arm as I got out from under her, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. I wasn't quite sure why I was upset, but tears flooded down my face anyway. How could he be so insensitive? "Cat, let me in" of course, I did what I always do, and I did what Robbie said, opening the bathroom door and he rushed in. "I'm sorry...I completely, didn't...even think!"

"It's fine Robbie" I sniffed and he wiped the tears away from my eyes "I know you didn't mean to say it"

"I didn't...at all!" he babbled on, repeating that he was sorry, over and over. I put my finger to his lips

"Robbie! It's fine, okay?" I smiled and he wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes and as we started to leave, we head a loud, frantic banging on the front door, we both ran downstairs, and the rest joined us, Andre held out his gun, as we slowly opened the door and a man, about 30 years old came running in, slamming the door behind him. He leant against the door, his breathing heavily and ragged.

"Stand up!" Tori instructed and he did, his legs quaking

"There were about five chasing me, there so fast" He said, his voice was deep, and his body matched, he had muscles on his muscles and he was twice the size of all of us. He had a cross necklace around his neck.

"You've brought infected here?!" Beck shouted and the man nodded

"I'm sorry...I couldn't fight them off and I lost my gun somewhere back there, I'm not bit though, I swear to god, I'm not bit" He panted and we all stood around and I looked at the time, once five minutes had passed, we all sighed in relief

Jade's P.O.V

"We'll go kill the infected outside, Robbie and Andre grab the guns and come help me" Beck called and they both went outside, three were standing by the drive way and they shot them with ease, they carried on looking around while we took the man into the living room, Jessica got a cloth and was cleaning the dirt off his face. He told us he was from down the road and had escaped the government too, but had his whole family taken away from him. I didn't trust him, not at all. He had shifty eyes and was rough to talk to. As we were talking, a scream came down in the other room.

"Where's Cat?" Tori shouted and we all frantically stood up and ran into the other room, two infected were on top of Cat, she held out her arm, keeping them a arm's length away. The three children sat behind her, Cat had obviously jumped in front of them to protect them from the infected. I watched in panic, not being able to move like all the others, In one movement, I watched as Robbie shot of them off her, and then dove in, pushing the other onto the floor, wrestling with it on the floor. Why can't I move. Why can't I move. The infected was so close to killing him, and with one shot, the infected was dead. Robbie had killed the both of them. As the second shot went off, I managed to get control of my feet and I grabbed Cat, pulling her up and carrying her in my arms to the sitting room and then pulled up her sleeves and looked up and down her body, checking for any sign of a bite. When her skin was clear I took a huge sigh of relief, she was sobbing, tears rolled down her face. Robbie was brought next to her and they checked him over, no bites.

"You almost killed both of them" Beck went up to the new man, shoving him into the wall

"Look man, it wasn't my fault, I'm sorry" He uttered, he was sweating. We cleaned the blood from the infected off the both of them and then we all sat in silence, shocked from the whole thing. Cat was hugging my waist on the sofa, and didn't stop crying for a good while, Robbie stared into the space in front of him, he was shaking. Tori stood up after a while, going into the kitchen and bringing through an ice pop, which of course was melted due to not having an electricity to keep the freezer going, but Cat liked the juice from them. Tori handed it over to Cat, and she sat up, smiling, drinking the whole of the ice pop in one gulp.

"Robbie and Cat, you can both stay down here and recover, every one else, to your stations. New guy, you can patrol upstairs with me and Andre" Beck instructed and everyone jumped up.

"Robbie, Thank you...for saving Cat" I smiled, patting him on the shoulder and he looked up at me, half smiling. "Your not so bad"

As I looked back, Cat had moved over to Robbie, resting her head on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair, and I couldn't help but smile

* * *

Sorry so much happened in that chapter...kinda crazy!

Question of the chapter: What do you think of the new guy?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-1 week later-

"I don't like Derek" Cat reached out, holding Robbie's arm, she had not liked the new guy.

"Why not? He seems like a nice guy" He replied, Cat and Robbie were sitting on the sofa, the kids were asleep so they had nothing to do.

"He gives me weird looks and he makes...comments about me, he's just weird" She mumbled, but Robbie over looked it

"He probably thinks your hot or something Cat, I wouldn't think much of it" Robbie smirked "Don't worry your little head" She rested her head against his shoulder, and then leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek "You're just being nice to me because I saved your life" He pulled away from her

"Nope" She blushed "That just made me love you more"

"You...love me?" Robbie gulped, looking at Cat and she nodded, placing a kiss on his lips, as they both leaned forward for more, they both were interrupted by the sound of the children upstairs "They've woke up" he groaned and she quickly ran upstairs, leaving a startled Robbie on the sofa.

In the other room, Beck slowly approached Jade who was washing the dishes, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, they both looked out the window and watched As Robbie and Jessica worked on the crops outside. Jessica and Beck had not spoke since the other night, and Jessica was terrified and constantly on edge for Jade's pounce, but Jade realized that she had already won, she was the one in Beck's arms and not her. Jade almost felt sorry for her.

-2 weeks later-

Beck sat by Jade on the dinner table, his arm draped around her. Jess sat opposite them, Cat and Robbie either sides and the rest scattered around the room, they all listened to the radio, they had recently found another run-away group's radio station and it gave them brief information and was said to tell the full truth at five minutes past 12 that night, so they had waited all night and were waiting for the news.

"-Hello and Welcome to the Blue bird run away's...whoever is listening...the few who are listening, we have the real news" The man read out, his voice was shaky and the signal wasn't very strong "I myself, was in the government shelters, they bring you in, strip you down, check you, shower you and then sort you into lines, the men looking after you tell you, that you will be reunited with your family, but they lied. The lines are the old, men, women and children, one by one they take your name, give you a number and tell you where to go, for a lucky few we get to go to the shelters, for most they take you to the back and shoot you, right on sight. Some of the men are sadistic, I witnessed with my own eyes a young girl being dragged away from her mother, and in within the next five minutes the girl was shot, and the mother followed ten minutes later" The man stopped, taking a breath "My son, he was strong, very strong, and they took us both on so we got to stay together, but they worked him, too hard, and it was so tedious, we sorted through piles upon piles of clothing and then had to quickly run once we had about twenty piles and throw them under a presser, where they could be cleaned, but this was about thirty times every day and he could not take it and when he told them he was exhausted, they took him away and I never saw him again, My advice, to those who are listening are to stay as far away from the government as possible and stay where you are, they are patrolling everywhere. Be safe, please" The line crackled and then ended and they all sat around the table, in shock.

"Is this going to be for the rest of our lives?" Cat cried, putting her head in her hands and Jess put her arm around her

"Look, no one knows we are here, if the government do come here, we hide until they leave, until then we survive on the fresh water and the food Robbie and Jess are growing, we will be fine" Beck reassured everyone, and they all stood up, going into their separate rooms, today had been a long day.

In the bedroom, Robbie, Andre, Cat and Derek all got into their separate beds, talking about the latest goings on, before the room going silent and they decided to go to sleep. Cat lay in her bed, listening to the snoring of Robbie and Andre, now she needed to wait for Derek's. Cat had to be the last one awake, she hated being asleep while others were awake. She waiting another ten minutes and suddenly, she felt a strong hand over her mouth and then a large weight on her chest, holding down her arms and her legs, as she opened her eyes in shock, she seen Derek, a smirk on his face, leaning over her, his mouth closing in on Cat's. His hand was replaced with his open mouth and his tongue swarmed into Cat's mouth, she tried to scream but she couldn't bring it out of her lungs, she tried to kick or punch him off but he was far too strong, tears poured down her face as she waited for the inevitable. Derek did the unthinkable, and Cat cried in silence the whole time, afraid to cry out. When he had finished he jumped off her body, leaning down and whispering "If you tell, everyone dies" before zipping his pants back up and going back to his bed.

* * *

I'm sorry! I hate it as much as you do, but good things happen out of it, things you have requested! (HINT)

Question of the chapter: Do you think Cat should tell the group or keep in silence?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! just to address the comment that i gave into peer pressure because of Bade, I _did_ say at the beggining that I would choose the ships that the comment's wanted and there was a hell of a lot of Bade requests, sooooo...Sorrrryyyy! I hope you all still like the story!

Chapter 11

The next morning Cat lay in her bed, she hadn't slept, but she had stopped crying, she had ran out of tears. Her whole body ached, and the whole sheet was red with blood, which terrified Cat. Looking at the time, it was nearly the time when everyone wakes up, so she quickly got up and hobbled downstairs, her legs were weak, she threw her bed covers into the sink and scrubbed at them, but the blood wouldn't come off, so she ran to Beck's RV and stuffed it into the top drawer. Once she had hidden it, she ran back to her room and then grabbed a small blanket using that to cover herself up, making her shivver. She heard the floor boards around her creak and she tensed as she felt a large quilt be covered over her, opening her eyes slightly she seen Robbie, putting his quilt over hers.

"You looked cold" He smiled, bending down and placing a kiss on her head "What happened to your quilt?"

"It was dirty" Cat mumbled, she had to stay happy, the same Cat, or people would think something was wrong. Cat slowly got out of bed, her whole body still aching, she looked over and Derek was looking up at her, a smirk on his face.

"Morning Catty" Derek said roughly, standing up and following Cat downstairs, behind her every step she took, his breath on her neck. Jade and Beck came out of the room to their left and Derek immediately left Cat's side, pushing her away as he walked ahead

"Hey kitten" Jade smiled, wrapping her arm around Cat, making Cat flinch "What's up?"

"I had a bad dream" Cat lied and Jade squeezed her lightly

"Well, it was just a dream, you're okay now" Jade comforting her, and she was about to walk past, Cat quickly grabbed Jades arm and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her head against her chest, trying not to cry. Jade held Cat in the hug, thinking it was just Cat looking for some affection, she had no idea.

The rest of the day was spent doing a stock check of what they had in for food, how much water they had and the amount of weapons and bullets they had left. No matter how much Cat tried to slow down time, the time came where they all went up to bed. As Andre and Derek took a quick check of the outside walls, Robbie and Cat got into their separate beds and Robbie heard the soft cries coming from Cat's bed. This, of course made Robbie sit up, and then approached her, slowly sliding into the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"It will be okay, you know Cat, we're managing just fine" Robbie soothed

"I know...I'm fine" Cat cried, facing Robbie in the bed

"At least you have me..." Robbie chuckled and then placed a kiss on her lips, before standing up "I'd better go sleep in my own bed, Andre and Derek are coming" As Robbie went to walk to his own bed, Cat quickly grabbed his arms, tears forming in her eyes again

"Please don't leave me Robbie" She pleaded, she looked terrified

"Okay" Robbie smiled, not wanting to question her sudden fright for him to go "Want to talk about what's going on?"

"No." Cat snapped and then turned around, keeping Robbie close to her, once Andre and Derek came back in and got into bed and once she heard the snores of all three of the boys, she let herself fall asleep.

In the morning she woke up with a start, quickly looking around, everyone was gone. She quickly stood up and as she did Beck strolled in "Morning Cat, you seemed really tired yesterday so we all agreed to let you sleep"

"Thanks" Cat smiled, walking with Beck downstairs, keeping a hold of him and looking around, awaiting to see the evil face of Derek.

Speak of the devil, as they went into the kitchen, Derek was stood up, looking out of the window, and turned around quickly when he heard them walk in

"Good morning Darlan'" He winked and Cat and walked over to them

"I'm just going to help Jade, back in a sec" Beck smiled, and Cat tried to grab him but it was too late, he had already walked out the door

"You ain't told anyone about our night, did you?" Derek got close to Cat, towering over her and she quickly shook her head, making him smile once again "Good girl" he smirked, smacking Cat's butt with his hand before walking into the back yard, leaving a scared Cat to stand alone, in tears.

"Come on Cat, me and you are first to get a wash, the old lady left some bathing suits behind, put one of them on" Jade came in, handing Cat an old bathing suit, it was pink and thrilly, and Cat had soon put it on and was joining Jade in the wash room. As soon as Jade saw her, she turned a pale white, looking her up and down.

"Cat, how did you get those bruises?" Jade quickly ran up and bent down, examining the blood stains between her legs and the bruises on her arms and thighs, Cat had forgot to cover them up and now she had no choice. She quickly ran away, running back through the corridor, tears streaming down her face but as she turned the corner, she ran into Beck who stopped her in her tracks, holding her so she couldn't get away.

"Let me go, Let me go!" Cat kicked, trying to push Beck off her, but he held her closer, waiting for Jade to catch her up

"Kitty Cat, sit down" Jade soothed and they slowly brought her to the chair, sitting her down "What happened to you?"

"I fell and...cut my legs, that's why there's blood!" Cat lied, her eyes darted from Beck to Jade, and then back again

"Okay, now tell us the truth?" Beck said, sternly, leaning down to her level on the chair

"Did you have sex with Robbie?!" Jade jumped in, holding Cat's face up to look at her

"No!" Cat shouted, and they both took a step back, shaking their heads

"Fine, don't tell us...but we'll find out!" Jade smirked, and they both walked away, leaving Cat, once again to remain stuck in her silence.

That night, Jade and Beck sneaked down to Cat's room, peering through the door, they assumed she was having sex with Robbie, that explained everything, so when they looked through the door to see a figure on top of Cat in her bed, they both looked at each other, smiling. They took a step closer, then another, going further each time, being as silent as they could and it's only when they got closer did they see the hand over Cat's mouth, the crying that came from her mouth, the ragged way he was holding her and then, to their disgust, the rapist himself, Derek on top of her.

* * *

So, Luckily, Derek has been discovered but how will Jade and Beck fight him off?!

Question of the chapter: If you could kill one member of the victorious gang, who would you kill off and why?!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jade gasped in horror, the rage inside her building so much she could hardly move, but of course, with all of her strength she ripped off the quilt over them and swung a punch for Derek, knocking him to the floor. Jade grabbed an astonished Cat as Beck moved to Derek, punching and kicking his sides, curses flying from his mouth along with spit. Jade held Cat close to her, stroking her hair and helping her pull her clothes back on, taking her away from the site, into the next room. Derek tried to raise his hands up, but Beck managed to bruise almost every part of Derek's body, making him completely defenseless. Beck stopped to catch breath and as he did, Derek jumped up, running into the room which Jade and Cat had gone into, and grabbed a hand gun from the counter, charging towards them, within a split second Derek had Cat by the throat, raising her high above the ground. Jade punched his sides, using her nails to rip parts off his skin off but Derek quickly picked up Jade with both of his hands and threw her against the wall, causing her to go unconscious.

Derek pulled out the gun and raised it to Cat's head, and a bang was echoed through the house and a shocked Cat looked up, covered in the blood of her rapist and watched as he fell to the floor, revealing a stunned Beck behind him, holding out the gun that had shot through Derek's skull. Beck quickly ran over to Cat, checking she was okay, before they both ran over to the unconscious Jade, pulling her up and placing her on the bed. Cat sat in silence, holding onto Jade's hand.

"Cat, why didn't you tell us?" Beck grimaced, looking over at her

"He said he would kill you, and I believed him, he would have, honestly he would!" Cat cried, squeezing Jades hand and Beck leant over to Cat, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into his chest, allowing her to sob. "I'm hurting so bad, Beck"

"the pain will go soon kitty, I promise" Beck stroked her hair, comforting her from the pain she was in. The rest of the group has managed to get into the room now and gasped at the sight, Derek dead and Jade unconscious.

"What happened?!" Tori screamed, running over to Jade, holding her other hand

"Derek...raped Cat" Beck sighed, and they all went a shade of white, running over to Cat and hugging her tightly "So we killed him"

"I'll take the body to the back" Andre and Robbie agreed and took Derek away

"What happened to Jade?!" Tori asked

"Derek flung her against the wall" Cat piped in

"Will she be okay?!" Jessica asked, running to the bathroom and grabbing cloth, dabbing it with water and placing it over Jade's head.

"She'll be fine, she's still breathing, she's just passed out" Beck sighed, resting his head on Jade's chest

The rest of the day, and the day after were spent around Jade, she still hadn't come out of her unconscious state. Cat, still in shock and pain, stayed by her every minute, catching up on the sleep she had lost and trying to get rid of the horrid thoughts in her mind. It was 8 pm and the children were asleep, dinner plates were past around the table and they sat down to eat homemade vegetable soup, Jessica had made from the garden, and they had built a fire in the garden to roast the food over. Small talk was passed over the table but no one could really talk, everyone was too worried about Jade and concerned about Cat. Once they had all finished, Tori grabbed the plates, crying as she washed them by herself, the absence of Jade destroying her slowly.

Beck and Andre went on watch on the top floor, looking over at the acres of fields surrounding them, it was their turn to patrol for the night and they were not looking forward to it at all. They sat in the center of the room, playing cards they had found a while back, flicking through them, playing snap. After a few hours the games became tedious and soon they just sat, staring at the ceiling. Hours passed and they both found themselves falling asleep, their eyes slowly shutting.

Beck sat up, he had heard a noise from outside, from a while away, he was so used to silence that when this little noise came, it made his whole body jump awake and he ran to the windows, searching for the noise. He got to the left side of the room and looked out the window, to see a faint light in the background, reaching for his binoculars, he looked through them and got a clear shot of what was ahead. A military car, packed with men, heading straight towards them. He woke up Andre, grabbing his arm and forcing him awake, not saying a word, but dragging him down the stairs, both of them shouting for everyone to wake up and grab their belongings. Over the past weeks they had kept their food supply and most of their things in the RV, due to this type of situation happening where they could grab a few things and leave the house quick.

They all had separate backpacks, filling them with their belongings and what they needed. Cat grabbed the Darcy and Matilda, and Jessica grabbed hold of Louise and once they had all got themselves ready, ran outside and into the RV, Beck ran into the car, turning on the engine, when he realized something that made his heart drop. Jade was still inside, in her coma state, no one had got her and every one had completely forgot under the rush, He looked over at the cars that were heading towards them and they were getting increasingly closer, but he had to go back.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN

So, Jade is still in the house and Beck has to go get her, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?!

Question of the chapter: What do you want to see happen to the victorious gang at the end of all this?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jade's still in the house" Tori cried, jumping out of the RV, where she met Beck who was at the door of the RV. "We need to get Jade"

"Do you not think I know that?!" Beck shouted, he was quickly pacing up and down "They're too close, I can't risk the lives of my sisters to go back!"

"So are we just going to let Jade get taken by those...monsters from the government?!" Tori shouted, grabbing Beck by the shoulders

"As much as I love Jade, I can't let them take away my sisters" Beck had tears in his eyes as he ran towards the car

"Well i'm not leaving her. I'll go back to get her and then jump in as fast as I can, If they get too close you can start driving and I'll catch you up" Tori frantically said, taking a hand gun off Beck, before he kissed her on the head and she ran inside the house, slamming the door behind her.

She quickly ran up the stairs, and into Jade's room, shoving some of Jade's belongings in her backpack, the stuff that Jade had that was too valuable to leave behind and then she picked up Jade, carrying her over her shoulder, struggling to get down the stairs. She heard Beck's car start, which meant they were close, and her heart started thumping in her chest. She threw open the door and two men were just getting out of the car, both of them in a white uniform. Tori held up the gun in her hand and took three shots, missing twice and finally hitting the man to the left in the leg, making him fall to the ground, she aimed for the other man and hit him in the arm, making him fall against his car, still firing shots at Tori.

She ran as fast as she could, she could still see the RV. There were two arms pointing out of the RV, each of them shooting at two cars that drove beside them, they had stopped one but the other caught up with them, firing shots back. Finally, one shot made the other car stop and the RV stopped completely, allowing Tori to run and catch up with the RV. Andre opened the door and Tori threw Jade's body in as carefully as she could and then as she tried to jump in herself, she felt an arm grab her, and pull her back, and she screamed as she turned around she was faced with a man in a white uniform. He grabbed her arm and injected her with something, making her eyes droop and the last thing Tori saw was the RV, getting further and further away.

-5 hours later-

Tori woke up to four grey walls surrounding her, she felt sick and dizzy and the floor she lay on was hard and uncomfortable. She had flashbacks of what had happened earlier that day, She had saved Jade's life, but now she was going to die. Tori quickly looked up at the door as she saw the door handle turn, and she backed to the far corner of the room. A woman came in, she was wearing a white uniform and she looked kind, she had soft eyes and she leant down to Tori, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Hey sweetie, can you tell me your name?" She smiled, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen

"Tori...Vega" Tori stuttered

"And your age?" She wrote down on the paper

"18"

"And can you remember how you got here?"

"One of your men brought me here, I need to see my friends, please let me see them" Tori pleaded and the woman shook her head

"Your friends are run-aways, their doing no good for society and your much better off here than you are there, trust me"

"No! You're wrong! My friends only killed when they had to, they didn't do _any thing_ wrong"

"You're friends are the ones that are keeping us from keeping the streets clean, the infected are still out there and will continue to be until all of the run-aways are gone" The woman stood up "You're safe in here" She left the room and Tori was left again.

-In the RV-

"You left her behind!" Andre shouted into the walkie-talkie

"I had no choice! They would have got all of us!" Beck cried, his voice hard and rugged

"We could have shot him and grabbed her but you left her, you left her!" Andre spat

"We can still get her! We just need to get into the shelter" Robbie sighed, Cat was crying into his chest.

"No way is anyone getting in or out of those things, It's practically impossible" Beck groaned, he was still driving, not knowing where they could go

"It's not impossible, The men from the radio group have escaped, we just need to get in contact with them" Robbie picked up his note book from his backpack, flicking through the pages until he found the number of the group. "We need to find a phone box, they are the only places were we can make calls"

"Guys, I've got a place we can go" Beck said and they all looked out of the window "It looks deserted, and it's got a phone box, it's got places we can make food too, and we know it pretty well"

They all looked around as the RV pulled into the drive way of holly wood arts, it was completely deserted. They pulled up by the phone box and Robbie jumped out, pressing the buttons and allowing the phone to ring, they all gathered around as it rung, once, twice, three times before they picked up.

"Hello?" A mans voice said

"Hi! My name is Robbie and me and my friends need your help, were at holly wood arts school right now. My friend, Tori Vega is trapped in one of the shelters and we know she's in danger, please, please can you help us out?" Robbie pleaded desperately and there was a deadly silence on the line

"We'll be with you in half an hour"

* * *

Sorry i havent updated in ages, i've been so super busy! HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Question of the chapter: Would you have gone back to save Tori?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"The two of us will go into the air system of the shelter, you two wait in the car and drive off as soon as we get in with Tori, okay?" The two men sat in the RV, they had arrived five minutes ago and was already down to business. Robbie and Andre had agreed to go with them to get Tori and they were about to leave.

"Goodbye Cat" Robbie smiled, bitterly. Since Derek, Cat hadn't been the same. He knew that she hated being touched now, and when Robbie tried to hug her she'd flinch and back away and only come close to Robbie because she felt bad for him. Cat sat in the corner and didn't reply to Robbie, her eyes distanced and spaced out. Robbie leant down to her level "Look Cat, it's not my fault about what happened"

"I never said it was" She snapped back, looking up at him

"So stop acting like it is!" Robbie shouted, grabbing her arm too tight and she flinched away, tears in her eyes. They hadn't told anyone but a few nights ago, they had ended what they had going on.

"I'm sorry Robbie" Cat sniffed, looking up into his changed eyes.

He got up and left, shaking his head and joined the group, in the two men's van. They didn't seem too bad, and really looked like they had the best interest in the group, you knew from looking in their eyes that they had been through a lot and wanted to help as many people as possible.

"Be safe" Beck sighed and kissed Jade on the head, as she slept on the sofa "I'll stay here and watch out for any intruders" The four got into the van and drove away, leaving the rest to wait in the RV.

"What's going on with you and Robbie?" Beck had his two sisters on his lap as they played with their toys and Jessica sat with Louise.

"I don't like him as much as I thought I did.." Cat sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest

"Don't feel like you have to be with him Cat, if you don't like him in that way, just tell him"

"I don't think I need too, I think we kind of broke up" Cat sighed "I thought I would be more upset than this" Beck wrapped his arm around Cat

"Robbie's changed since this whole thing happened, he's not the same, and you could do better" Beck confessed and as Cat was about to say more they heard a knock on the door, they all paused, sitting up at looking towards the door, Beck raised a finger to his lips, if it was an intruder, they couldn't know they were inside.

Beck stood up and grabbed a gun, sneaking as quietly as he could to the door and was about to open it and shoot before a familiar voice came from the other side.

"Cat?! Cat, are you in there?! It's Sam!" Sam Puckett. Cat jumped up immediately, a huge smile on her face and she swung open the door, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around the blonde girl. "I've missed you so much" Sam whispered into Cat's hair as she held her tight. Sam wore green shorts and a tank top, she had a backpack on and held a gun in her hand.

"I'm so glad your alive" Cat cried and then pulled away, letting Sam come into the RV.

"When I saw Beck's RV, I knew...The day this all started you were with them so I knew you would be here!" Sam sat close to Cat, wrapping her arm around her

"Care to introduce us?" Jessica asked, raising her eyebrow

"Oh! Well Sam, this is Jessica, she has a baby Louise, and she's so cute! And, this is Beck and these are his two little sisters! And, well, you've met Jade, but she was hit by a bad man and she still hasn't woke up. Andre and Robbie have gone to rescue Tori from one of the shelters, she got took by a bad man" Cat took a breath of air and Sam looked shocked.

"Wow. I was on my own when it happened and I've been going from group to group since" Sam looked up at Cat

"So, you used to be Cat's roommate right?" Beck asked and Sam nodded

"Me and Robbie were girlfriend and boyfriend for a while, but we broke up, he was a doo-doo head" Cat giggled

"Your way too good for him kid" Sam ruffled her hair and Cat smiled, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist.

They all sat around and Sam told them the stories of her travels and they all told her theirs. After two hours they were worried about the four that had left, and they didn't know what the hell they were supposed to do to help them.

-11 miles away-

The two men shuffled through the air vents, holding out the map they made when they were in here themselves. They knew where Tori would be, it's where they're all put when they first arrive, in the box rooms. Once they were above the rooms, the pushed themselves down and ended up right in front of the cells. They held out a picture of Tori, to identify her when they saw her, and in front of them was a girl who looked like them but she was in a white uniform, she wore red lipstick and when she saw the men she shouted "Intruders! Intruders!"

They quickly picked up the girl, pushing her through the air vent's before anyone could see her and got her out, holding her close to them and shooting two guards that tried to stop them. Once they got to the van, they pushed the screaming Tori through and shut the door, driving away as fast as possible.

"They warned me about you! You run aways are bad! Get away from me!" Tori screamed, pushing at the two men

"What's happened to her?!" Andre and Robbie shouted from the front, they couldn't see their old friend, only hear her new voice.

"They've brain-washed her...She's fucked"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Opening the RV door, they pushed Tori through, as she struggled to get out. Cat and Sam stood up, to make room for the struggling Tori who was pushed onto the sofa and the five men all held her down. The two men from the run away's group, pulled out an injection from a box they had and shoved it into Tori's arm, making her flop and fall asleep.

"Did you kill her?!" Cat shouted and they shook their head

"No, it's an injection that will make her sleep for a while, until we decide what to do with her" One of the men said, and they all took a seat, exhausted from keeping Tori down.

"What the fucks going on?" A voice came from the other side of the RV and all faces turned, Jade sat up, a hand to her head. Cat and Beck ran towards her, wrapping their arms around her.

"Jadey!" Cat grinned and Beck kissed Jade softly. "How are you feeling?!"

"Like shit, what the fuck happened?! Why was Tori screaming? What happened to that dick head Derek?" Jade held onto Cat, checking her over, unaware how much she'd missed.

"When Derek pushed you against the wall, you must have gone unconscious and then I killed him. The government found our hiding place and came to get us, Tori went back for you, saved you and then got taken by the government, when we went to go and get her she had been brainwashed and so we sedated her" Beck explained and Jade looked confused and upset at the same time

"So Tori's like that because she tried to save me? Poor Vega" Jade looked down, and Beck kissed her on the head

"It's not your fault, One of us should have gone with her, we were in too much of a panic to even think" Andre piped in

"Oh! And look Jade, Sam's here!" Cat giggled, pulling Sam over. Jade smiled and they both fist-pumped each other

"Hey" Sam laughed "You're really lazy"

"Shut up" Jade smirked and looked at Cat, her eyes falling "Are you still bruised?"

"A little bit, they've mostly gone though" Cat sighed, rubbing her arms

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you sooner Cat" Jade said

"Care to explain?" Sam butted in, and Cat took Cat over to the sofa, explaining what happened to her.

"We need to focus on Victoria" One of the men said, holding a wet towel over her head "When she wakes up, I want you all to be there, and to talk to her, we'll hand cuff her to the wall so she can't move and we'll give her some calming meds. The only thing we can do is make her listen"

Everyone watched as they sat Tori up, locking both of her arms and legs to the sofa, and then waited for her to wake up.

-Tori's P.O.V-

My head hurts like hell and I'm struggling to open my eyes because they feel as heavy as bricks, when I do get them open, my heart starts pounding as I see the faces surrounding me. I know who they are. They're all liars. They've took me prisoner from the government. I need to call the police and tell them immediately.

"Tori...do you remember me?" I heard innocent little Cat say, she doesn't know what's going on, she doesn't understand how messed up all these people are

"Sure I do, Cat" I smiled, and then turned to face the others "You need to let me go, I need to get back to my sector"

"Tori, You're not from a sector, they messed you up" Beck said "They're bad people and you're not like them"

"They are **not **bad people! You are the one that's bad, stopping the world from getting better!" I spat

"Victoria, hi, my name is Harry and I helped you get out of the shelter, I was in their myself and I had my daughter taken away from me and killed because she was disabled, they are ruthless and their killing anyone who they don't need"

"You're a liar, they would never do that" There was no way. no way. They're all liars

"Tori, why would we lie?" Jade. Jade's awake. I had risked my life to save her.

"Jade" I looked up and she smiled at me, that amazing smile "I...Are you okay?"

"I feel abit shit, but yeah, I'm great!" Jade smirked "Thank you for saving me, You're not so useless after all Vega"

"Why were the government shooting me?" I couldn't help but feel torn in two, I wanted to hate the government like everyone else, but I knew they weren't bad...were they?

"They shoot anyone Tori, you were just lucky they didn't kill you" Harry said

"Can you let me out of these hand cuffs, I'm okay now" They came over and took them off me, I thought of running away but I wasn't so sure I wanted too. "So..say you guys are telling the truth and the government have been feeding me lies...will they not be after us now?"

"No, we took a lot of turns and we took all tracking devices off you, they have no idea where we are and we have this place pretty secure" Andre smiled

"We've drove the RV into the middle of the school, and we've completely locked all of the doors and windows and barricaded everything up, so we have the whole school to ourselves and no one can come in" Robbie grinned "It aint' so bad, is it?"

"Woow, weren't you on icarly?!" I looked at Sam and everyone laughed as she nodded "Awesome"

"Can we just get on as normal now?" Cat pleaded and we all nodded, I would make my mind up, but for now, there was no threat. We said goodbye to the two men that 'saved me' and then we planned out how we could keep watch on the surroundings of the school. Beck and Jade were on the top of the school, there was a few windows around there that they could see pretty much the whole of the area. Cat and Sam were in charge of cooking, which they did in the school kitchens and Louise and I looked after the three children. Robbie kept by the RV, taking notes that he heard from the radio and listening out for more news and Andre did a perimeter check, walking around the whole school, looking for threats.

We and Louise got on pretty well, but she was quiet and out of everyone she was the one I least trusted. Apart from that, We all had to get on and I found that it wasn't so bad.

* * *

Question of the chapter: What do you think of the new shelter they have?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I miss meat...I haven't had ribs...or chicken in forever!" Sam sighed as she helped Cat chop up and mash some of the vegetables they had kept from the farm house

"At least we have food! I bet some people are dying out there right now of starvation! So, be thankful!" Cat smiled, whacking Sam with a spoon

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sam laughed, once they had finished and let the soup heat up on the fire, they sat down at the make-shift dinner table they had made, sitting close to each other.

"I thought you were dead, Cat" Sam sighed, looking up at her

"I thought about you every day, yanno. But, I knew you were alive, not even the infected...or the government could take you!" Cat giggled, holding Sam's hand

"There was one point, about five weeks back, and I was hiding in an old house a few miles from here, and I was surviving off these old protein bars and water, and I needed some food, so I left the house and there was about five of the infected and they were all coming towards me and I only had a baseball bat, so I had to bat them all off and I think...I think..." Sam stopped, she had tears in her eyes "I think one of them was my mom, I wasn't going to hurt her but she came towards me and she almost bit me, but I fought her off and I killed her"

"They're not them, when they turn into the infected" Cat sighed "You didn't kill your mom, the infection already killed her"

"It's so stupid, and It could have been stopped! And we would all be safe now...If the government wasn't so fucked up"

"We'll be fine, living like this...we've got a good group, I'm not much good for it...I'm kind of the pointless one, but you'll do good, your strong"

"Kid, you are the best in the group, without you, everyone would break! I just know it" Sam lifted up Cat's face, waiting for the smile she loved so much and when it came, she smiled back, she couldn't help smiling with Cat.

"Maybe we should check the soup" Cat whispered, looking up at Sam, and like that, they both snapped out of it, jumping up and going over to the food, stirring it and adding salt and pepper they found in the cupboard of the kitchen.

"I missed you much Sam, I'm really glad your here" Cat mumbled and then as she was about to carry on, Robbie stormed into the room, grabbing a hold of Cat.

"Can I talk to you?" He snapped, dragging her out the room, Sam stood by, looking angry and like she was going to punch him if he pushed her around again.

"What's wrong?" Cat squeaked, she was not afraid of Robbie, but there was something different about him that he didn't like

"Get back with me Cat, I miss you" He sighed "I'm sorry I was a douche, but it was kinda your fault too"

"No. Robbie, no. I'm sorry, I just don't love you anymore like that" Cat tried to get away but he pulled her back

"Please, Cat. Please! We're meant to be together, what happened to everything you said?!" He raised his voice

"I just...I just...I love someone else, and It wasn't right that I made you think I loved you" Cat almost whispered

"You love someone else?" His voice shook "Who is it? Beck?! Andre?!"

"No! It's...Sam" Cat whispered, and Robbie pushed her back, making her fall and then he ran away, leaving her on my back. Sam heard a bang and ran in, leaning down and helping Cat up

"What's his problem?!" Sam shouted, hoping Robbie could hear

"I...I don't know, It doesn't matter" Cat cried, tears in her eyes

"Okay...whatever, don't tell me" Sam teased, and carried Cat over to a chair, laying her down "We'll talk about it later, Kitty, It's getting dark now, we need to serve food to everyone and then me and you can have our talk"

They called everyone down to eat and served the soup to everyone, which they all pretended to like, even though it was cold. Once they had all ate, Jade was particularly eager to drag Beck up to their bedroom, and the rest were extremely tired, so they all went off to bed, leaving Sam and Cat to clean up their mess.

They leant over the sink, putting in soap and throwing it at each other, soaking the entire floor and each other, but they didn't mind. Once they had cleaned everything up, Sam grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her upstairs, sneaking past the others, and then up to the final floor before Sam pushed through a door in the ceiling in the attic and crawled up, helping Cat.

"Where are we going?" Cat squeaked, as the cold hit her. Sam went into her backpack and pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around Cat

"I've lured you out here to kill you" Sam teased, closing the door behind them, and then lead Cat to the top of the roof, onto a platform "We are on top of the school, on the roof! Look how nice the view is"

"It's amazing! How did you know about this?" Cat asked, looking over to the whole of the holly wood hills

"I looked around yesterday and found it, it's nice huh?" Sam asked and Cat nodded, and shivered so Sam wrapped her arm around her. "So...tell me what's wrong"

"It's nothing really, I just told Robbie I didn't love him anymore"

"Oh...well that sucks, sorry about that, Kitty" Sam brought her closer, and Cat rest her head on Sam's lap, looking up at the stars

"It's fine, I like someone else, a lot!" Cat smiled, looking up at Sam

"Oh yeah? Wanna tell me who?" Sam was intrigued, and leaned into Cat

"...You" Cat blurted out, and once she did, Cat immediately got up and ran away, leaving a speechless Sam behind her.

* * *

Question of the chapter: Do you guys ship puckentine?


End file.
